[unreadable] 2006 Rachmiel Levine Symposium Each year, the Department of Diabetes, Endocrinology and Metabolism at the City of Hope National Medical Center holds an annual diabetes symposium entitled, "Advances in Diabetes Research: From Cell Biology to Cell Therapy," in the memory of the late Rachmiel Levine, the scientist responsible for clarifying the nature of insulin action. In prior years, the Levine Symposium program has covered various topics in type 1 and type 2 diabetes research with nearly 400 scientists and physicians attending the meeting from 22 countries and 30 U.S. states. The 2006 Rachmiel Levine Symposium will be held on November 8-11, 2006 at the Hilton Long Beach in Long Beach, California, and it will be fully dedicated to new advances in type 1 diabetes and will provide cutting-edge presentations, review the latest research observations, and provide insight into future research directions. The program will cover the following topics: fetal pancreatic development, fetal/stem cell generation of islets, beta cell expansion and differentiation, new insight in islet function, immunological approaches for treatment of type 1 diabetes, advances in islet transplantation technologies, in vivo islet imaging, clinical islet transplantation, and tolerance induction for allogenic islet transplantation. In addition to covering a wide range of type 1 diabetes and islet transplantation topics, the program will also feature oral presentations and a poster session for young investigators, panel discussions by experts and leaders, and a keynote dinner presentation. Rachmiel Levine Scientific Achievement Grants will also be made available to the top presenting young investigators to encourage their career growth. This year's meeting is expected to attract well-established scientists, endocrinologists, diabetologists, islet biologists, stem cell and gene transfer scientists, transplant scientists, immunologists, cell biologists, young investigators in all these areas, and health care professionals who manage patients with diabetes, from both the U.S. and abroad. This application is being submitted to request educational grant funding for the 2006 Rachmiel Levine Symposium to help support the attendance of a group of young investigators and help foster the development of their academic careers. Funds will be used to reduce registration and travel costs for fellows and trainees and to cover the cost of Scientific Achievement Awards. 2006 Rachmiel Levine Symposium The 7th Annual Rachmiel Levine Symposium will meet a growing demand by offering a comprehensive review and updates on many aspects of islet development and functional biology, new islet generation from embryonic and adult stem cells, islet cell expansion, islet imaging, new technologies and clinical outcomes in islet transplantation, and immune tolerance induction towards all transplanted islets for treatment of patients with type 1 diabetes. The symposium will be an invaluable source of knowledge for the scientific and medical communities and will promote interactions and collaborations among young scientists and established leaders. [unreadable] [unreadable]